I'm Glad I Met You
by anaktarbak
Summary: kurang berbakat bikin summary, jadi langsung klik ke TKP. btw, ini fic pertama ane R&R


Persona 3 Fanfiction

Minako x Shinjiro

I'm Glad I Met You

**Genre: **Romance (?), angst (?)

**Disclaimer:** Persona 3 Portable itu punya ATLUS, ngartos?

**Warning: **siapkan tisu disamping anda…dan awas ada sedikit Spoiler

5 Maret 2011

Shinjiro melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit setelah sempat mengalami koma karena tertembak pada insiden tanggal 4 Oktober lalu. Saat dia berjalan menuju Gekkoukan High School, dia teringat akan suatu janji yang belum terpenuhi. Suatu janji yang ia buat dengan kekasihnya, Minako Arisato, untuk bertemu. Teringat akan hal itu, dia langsung berlari menuju arah sekolah, dan menemui yang lain di depan ruang klub. Kebetulan, yang lain sedang membicarakan Shinjiro

" Panjang umur," kata Junpei.

" Minako…dimana Minako?" tanya Shinjiro.

" Calm down, man. Kami juga sedang mencari anak itu. Begitu bel pulang, dia langsung menghilang dari kelas," kata Junpei.

" Tch…" Shinjiro berlari menyusuri koridor dan mencari Minako ke segala ruangan. Dimulai dari kelas sampai perpustakaan. Setelah mencari kesana-kemari dan hampir putus asa, Shinjiro berlari untuk kembali mencari ke atap gedung sekolah sambil menahan rasa sakit dari lukanya yang belum sembuh benar.

Sesampainya di atap gedung sekolah, ia melihat kekasihnya sedang terduduk lemas dengan wajah menghadap ke arah langit. Shinjiro pun menghampirinya.

" Minako…" panggil Shinjiro dengan napas terengah-engah.

" Shinji-kun, akhirnya kau kembali juga," kata Minako, sambil tersenyum lemah. Shinjiro duduk disamping Minako dan memeluknya.

" Kau kemana saja, huh? Aku sudah cari kau kemana-mana," katanya.

" Tidak kemana-mana…hanya ingin duduk-duduk disini saja," jawab Minako.

" Kupikir kau kemana. Aku khawatir sekali," kata Shinjiro dengan nada khawatir. Minako hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan dari Shinjiro yang tidak biasanya. Setelah melepas pelukannya, Shinjiro melihat ke arah Minako. Ada yang tidak beres dengan raut wajahnya kali ini.

" Kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau terlihat kelelahan sekali," kata Shinjiro.

" Ahaha…tidak apa-apa. Hanya aku kelelahan karena ujian akhir tadi," Minako berusaha ceria.

" Hah, kau ini dasar. Menyender saja di badanku," kata Shinjiro.

" Eh, tidak apa-apa nih? Nanti lukamu malah sakit lagi kalau aku bersandar di badanmu," kata Minako.

" Sudahlah. Aku ini kuat, jadi tidak apa-apa. Lagipula sekarang aku sudah merasa sehat kok." Akhirnya Minako bersandar di badan Shinjiro dan dipeluk lagi oleh sang kekasih. Setelah terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

" Oh, ya Minako."

" Apa?"

" Waktu aku masih dirawat dirumah sakit, aku bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Dan gadis itu…sangat cantik sekali," kata Shinjiro, pelan.

" Benarkah?"

Shinjiro mengangguk pelan. " Dan kau tahu? Sekarang gadis itu berada didekatku," katanya. " Ya, gadis yang kumaksud adalah kau."

" Shinji-kun…"

" Haha…di mimpi itu, kau menangis dan tertawa seperti biasanya." Airmata mulai membasahi pipi cowok yang seringkali memakai kupluk itu. " Damn, kenapa aku harus menangis?"

Minako berusaha menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipi Shinjiro. Disaat yang bersamaan, terdengar suara langkah kaki dan suara Junpei.

" Haha…sepertinya akan ada pengganggu datang kesini," kata Shinjiro, dengan suara terbata-bata. Minako tersenyum sementara kelopak matanya hampir menutup.

" Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu Minako…lebih dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini." Kali ini, Shinjiro tidak bisa menghentikan airmatanya yang mengalir. Minako hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman yang teramat lemah, seakan-akan juga mengatakan, " aku juga mencintaimu, Shinjiro…"

Di bawah sinar mentari musim semi yang hangat, dengan perlahan Minako menutup matanya rapat-rapat, tepat di pelukan Shinjiro. Saat itulah airmata seorang Shinjiro Aragaki benar-benar tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Dan tanpa diperintah, otaknya memutarkan kembali kenangan dirinya bersama Minako. Baik kenangan yang manis, maupun yang pahit. Dengan suara yang tercekat di tenggorokan, Shinjiro berkata pelan

" I'm glad I met you…"

**-The End-**

**A/n: Menerima kritik ataupun saran dengan tangan terbuka :malu: (nge-flame juga silahkan :malu:)  
><strong>

**-anaktarbak-**


End file.
